Falling in love with you
by Hermione-Malfoy35
Summary: k pasará si Draco se enamora de Hermione y otra persona también la ama.... Romance, confianza, fidelidad? Lean y dejen reviews CAPITULO 17


**FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**_Holas a_ _todos, este es mi primer ff así k espero k les guste como me gusta muxo la pareja de Draco & Hermione hice es ff, espero k todos los k tienen simpatí x este pareja les guste también. Dejen muxos review (ff completo)_**

**1. Sorpresas y más sorpresas**

Era una tarde de invierno, a las afueras de la mansión se veía una manta blanca debido a la nieve que caí constantemente. Ella se encontraba espléndida, su embarazo la convirtió más bella de lo que ya era. En el colegio todos la admiraban no solo por su belleza sino también por su gran inteligencia. Muchos se preguntaron como ellos dos podrían estar juntos y con un hijo en camino.

Pero eso no era lo que les preocupara a ellos dos solo estaban ellos y su futuro hijo que se podría decir que llegó un poco prematuro a sus vidas. Sin querer lo obtuvieron y ahora son mucho más felices por su inesperada llegada.

Más pasaba el tiempo y ella se preocupaba por el tamaño de su pancita no era normal que con seis meses de embarazo sea tan grande, se preguntaba constantemente Hermione, muchas veces le planteaba sus preocupaciones a Draco, pero él le decía que era su imaginación y que además con esa pancita se veía más bonita que nunca.

Que te parece si vas al medimago o a ese ginecólogo tuyo y le planteas tu inquietud – le decía cada vez Draco siempre que tocaba el tema.

Eso haré, que te parece si la próxima semana vamos juntos al medimago.

No puedo, desde que estoy a cargo de las empresas de mi padre no me da el tiempo – poniéndole sus manos en su rostro y mirándola dulcemente con esos ojos grises.

Está bien – no se podía resistir a esos ojos así que siempre accedía.

Cada vez que él dejaba la mansión, Hermione se sentía muy sola, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, Ron, Harry, Ginny y muchos otros, pero desde que se supo su relación con Draco tuvo que cortar sus relaciones amigables con ellos y eso le dolía mucho porque ahora más que nunca necesitaba de sus apoyos.

Después de tanto pensar y pensar sobre los temas de su embarazo y sus amigos, tomó la decisión de tomar la cita con el medimago Hunter, que le estuvo viendo todo el proceso de su embarazo para el 15 de diciembre, pero lo que ella nunca se imaginaba es que por otro lado de Inglaterra un amigo muy apegado a ella nunca pudo soportar su "traición", pero la amaba demasiado para odiarla así que decidió escribir y tratar entablar de nuevo relaciones.

¿Cómo está señora Malfoy? – le decía muy amablemente el doctor Hunter

Preocupada – decía una Hermione más asustada por sacarse un mal calificativo

Pues bien cual es el problema

Mi hijo, doctor

¿Qué paso con él? A caso tuvo ya las contracciones, no, no puede ser es muy pronto.

No, no es eso, es su tamaño, es muy grande para ser de seis meses¿o lo cree usted?

Bueno tengo que decirle que es cierto, haber acuéstese.

Le realizó muchos exámenes y al final de todo ello Hermione llegó a su casa muy contenta, tenía que decirle a Draco sobre su hijo se decía mientras se tocaba su pancita, estaba tan contenta que no se dio cuenta que cuando llegó vio a Draco en el sofá de la biblioteca con una carta.

Draco mi amor, sabes hoy fui al medimago y me dijo que… - tratando de contener su emoción sobre la noticia.

No me importa lo que dijo – Expresó un Draco muy encolerizado mostrando la carta- ¿se puede saber lo que es esto?

Pues no, no lo sé, si no me lo muestras – le dijo una Hermione un poco consternada

Pues bien es de tu "amiguito" Ron y sabes lo que dice.

Pues no, no lo sé

Pues déjame leértelo.

_Querida Hermione_

_Hace mucho que no nos hablamos, para ser más precisos desde la salida de Hogwarts. Me enteré de tu matrimonio con Malfoy y también sobre…… tu embarazo, porque nunca me lo dijiste, te pude haber ayudado hasta pude hacerme cargo de ti y de tu bebé. Sabes que Malfoy nunca te amará como yo lo hago, pero quien soy yo para saberlo, pero si necesitas algo avísame y ahí estaré por ti y tu bebé_

_Te quiere mucho_

_Ron Weasley_

¿Y bien que tienes que decir al respecto?- le dijo Draco

Pues nada sabes que yo te quiero a ti y aquí está la prueba de ello- le dijo señalando su abultado vientre.

Pues sabes estoy empezado a dudar que ese hijo sea mío, tal vez sea de Weasley

No te atrevas a decir ello – dijo Hermione empezando a llorar.

Pues esta carta lo dice todo no crees- le empezó a levantar más la voz y mostrándole la carta.

Sabes que yo te quiero a ti y a nadie más le dijo arrodillándose – ella jamás lo había hecho pero se sentía tan impotente ante tal situación.

Sabes no te creo nada – le dijo yéndose de su lado

Pues bien si no me crees será mejor que me vaya- le dijo Hermione levantándose con dificultades.

Genial anda a los brazos de Weasley que debe estar esperándote.

Pues no me voy con él, voy a estar con mis padres – le dijo Hermione dándole la espalda.

**2. Decepciones**

_Ya en la casa de los Granger_

¿Quien será Richard? esperas a alguien – le preguntó su esposa, Helen

Pues no

Al abrir la puerta, la señora Granger encontró a su hija un poco empapada por la repentina lluvia y con un vientre enorme.

¿Qué te pasa hija¿Dónde es Draco¿Le pasó algo? – pregunta sin parar su madre

No mamá, solo una pequeña pelea, me puedo quedar aquí por un tiempo – le rogó Hermione.

Pues no tienes que decirlo, siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa.

Gracias mamá, no sabes el gusto que me da.

Ven hija, sécate un poco te podrías resfriar y pondrías en riesgo la vida de tu bebé.

Tienes razón

Voy por unas toallas, dijo Richard

Después que Richard salió en busca de las toallas, en la sala solo quedó la Sra. Granger y Hermione.

Bueno, dime hija que te pasa, puedes contarme, estamos solas.

Nada mamá, ya te dije fue solo una pelea, mañana se le pasará y todo será como antes, además aquí llevo a su hijo – su hijo pensaba Hermione, la sorpresa que se llevará de él

Hermione hace más de tres meses que ya están casados y un poco menos de un año que están juntos y ninguna vez pasaste por esto – señaló su madre.

Bueno, mamá yo solo te pedí cobijo, si no quieres……

No, no, Hermione, no dije eso yo solo….

Ten hija – le ofreció un par de toallas Richard interrumpiendo la conversación

Gracias papá – cogiendo las toallas- voy a mi habitación si no les molesta.

Pero hija, no quieres comer algo, le hace mal al bebé – le regañó de alguna manera a su hija.

No, gracias, no tengo hambre, solo quiero descansar.

_En la mansión Malfoy_

Fabrizzio, ven aquí – dijo Draco menos irritado que antes.

Dígame señor

Quiero que vigiles a mi esposa, ahora debe estar en la casa de mis suegros

Claro señor

Y…… si no la encuentras mándame la respuesta vía lechuza, te quedó claro.

Claro que sí señor.

Muy bien, vete ahora – dijo Draco señalando la puerta.

Espero solo que estés ahí Hermione, sino no se lo que haría-pensaba Draco.

_En la habitación de Hermione_

Hermione prendió la luz y vio su cuarto exactamente igual como hace casi un año atrás. Se echó en su cama y se puso a llorar hasta que ya no pudo más y se hecho a dormir, mientras lo hacía recordaba sus añorados años de estudiante de Hogwarts, pero sobre todo del último año, donde por fin encontró al amor de su vida que está a punto de perder.

**3. El espresso a Hogwarts.**

_Flash Back_

Era 1º de septiembre, y Hermione estaba empacando todas sus cosas porque ese día iría al andén 9 ¾ para tomara el tren que le llevaría a Hogwarts, donde cursaría su último año.

Vamos Hermione, querida se nos hace tarde – le decía su madre

Ya voy mamá, es que me falta arreglar alguna pequeñas cosas – trataba de excusarse

No era costumbre que Hermione dejará las cosas a último momentos, pero en todas su vacaciones no hizo más que pensar en él, sus amigos no lo sabían, pero siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y lo que más le dolía era que él la odiaba y se repugnaba al verla. Pero eso no era lo más importante solo le consolaba verlo y nada más.

_En la mansión Malfoy_

Joven Malfoy ya está todo empacado – le decía su elfa doméstica, Rosmery

Está bien, dentro de un minuto salgo

Esta bien joven – le dijo retirándose y dejándolo solo.

Como podré hacerlo, este es el último año que la veré y ya no podré nunca más se decía una y mil veces Draco, sacando una pequeña foto de ella de su cajón.

Es muy bella, se decía él, pero nunca me hará caso, siendo amiga de Potter y Weasley, jamás me hará caso, tengo que olvidarme de ella para siempre, dijo guardando su foto para siempre en ese cajón.

_En el andén_

Adiós hija, cuídate- le recomendaban los señores Granger

Espera Hermione- le llama un chico de 17 años de pelo muy rojo como sus hermanos, Ron, ya había crecido y se había vuelto muy guapo, muchas chicas lo perseguían, pero él solo tenía ojos para ella. Estaba acompañado por su mejor amigo, Harry, que no se queda atrás, con sus potentes ojos verdes aniquilaba a todas las chicas, pero solo hizo caso a Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron.

¡Ah! Hola Ron, Harry. ¿Cómo estás Ginny?- dijo muy emotiva

Pensé que no me escucharías, parecías muy concentrada- dio Ron

No, nada que ver- trató de salir del apuro

Bueno, entramos – propuso Harry.

Sí, mejor hagamos eso – colaboró Ginny.

Después de que todos pasarán por el andén, para su desgracia menos para ella, se encontraron con el engreído de Malfoy con su pandilla y su "noviecita" Pansy.

Mejor vámonos – propuso Ron cogiendo la mano de Hermione

Estorbas Weasley, y tu sangre sucia, desaparece en este preciso instante – dijo de lo más cruel al ver esta acción

Un momento, tú no puedes venir así como si nada y tratarnos así – salió al encuentro Ron.

Yo los trato como son, un par de escoria- al escuchar esto Hermione, no pudo más y entró corriendo al tren, no podía escuchar eso de sus labios, no de él.

Vámonos Harry- propuso Ron

Draco se sintió muy mal, no quería decir eso, y pensó que le dolió más a él en decirlo que a ella escucharlo.

_Después de todo lo sucedido_

Hermione, deja ya de llorar¿no te debe afectar todo lo que de dice ese cretino?- trataba de consolarla Ginny

Ya lo sé, (snif), pero no puedo soportar que la persona que más amo, me trate así (Hermione solo podía confiar en Ginny, quien era la única que sabía la verdad)

Lo sé, yo también lo sentí, cuando Harry no era mi novio, no te preocupes pasará – trataba de aliviar un poco el dolor de su amiga.

_Mientras en otro vagón_

Te digo que no fue mi intención hacerlo – trataba de excusarse a sí mismo, Draco.

Ya lo sé amigo, pero lo hiciste, y según parece le dolió mucho – le dijo Zabini, que cómo Ginny sabía sobre los sentimientos de sus amigos.

¿Tú crees que me odie?

Y tú que crees, Draco, le dijiste sangre sucia por casi 7 años y ahora la llamaste escoria.

Pues si yo fuera ella, me odiaría de por vida, además viste como ese hijo de p… la agarró su mano, no lo pude soportar.

¡Ah! Todo esto por un ataque de celos

Pues bueno…… pues sí- trató de excusarse

Yo de ti, me apuro o me quedo sin ella

No puedo, te imaginas que después de 6 años de insultos, le caiga con que la amo y todo eso, pensará que es una mentira, además hay rumores que está con Weasley y con lo de esta mañana…

No te preocupes voy a averiguar, no te muevas de aquí.

_En los pasadizos_

Ya vuelvo que te voy a traer un poco de té- dijo Ginny

Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos

Pobrecita mi amiga, enamorarse de Malfoy

¿Qué?- dijo Zabini

Tú que haces aquí

Yo nada, pero tú repite eso de tu amiga

Eso a ti no te incumbe-dijo un poco irritándose

Y si te dijera que… él también está pasando por lo mismo

¿Qué?- era hora que ella se sorprendiera

Pues sí, pero yo quiero saber si ella… es Granger- dijo susurrando su nombre

Ella movió la cabeza como afirmado.

Pues, sabes tengo un plan que no puede fallar

A ver cual es- dijo un poco intrigada Ginny

Pues………………………………

**4. El comienzo de un posible amor**

Ven Hermione, te hará bien caminar y despegar tu mente- tratando de convencerla

No quiero, además mira cómo estoy- dijo de dar excusas sin buenos fundamentos a Ginny,

No, nada de eso- Y la jaló para que se animara a salir.

Después de caminar, Ginny se dirigió a Hermione

Quédate en este vagón, que se me olvidó algo

Pero, vamos juntos; además para que me voy a quedar en este vagón

Es que…-trataba de decirle cualquier mentira a Hermione- … quiero mostrarte algo a ti

Bueno, está bien.

_En otro vagón_

Ven Draco, no te vas a pasar toda la tarde así

Tienes razón Zabini, además no fue mi culpa

Ya déjalo, por favor

Ya cerca del mismo vagón que estaba Hermione,

Hay Draco, me olvidé algo, espérame aquí

No , voy contigo

Por que no te quedas en ese vagón, parece desocupado.

¿Pero…?

Nada te quiero mostrar algo y no quiero que nadie nos vea.

Al entrar Draco, vio una figura de espaldas cerca a la ventana, era muy bella, tenía un hermoso pelo castaño ondulado, se parecía mucho a…

Disculpa, no sabía que estaba ocupado.

¿Malfoy!

¿Granger!

Mejor me voy

No, me voy yo.

Al tratar de abrir la puerta, esta estaba completamente cerrada, trataron de gritar para que alguien les abra por afuera, pero también parecía que la había insonorado. En ese momento los dos sabían quienes habían sido, pero cuando saldrían de ese lugar se les verían con ellos.

Después de un buen rato de solo mirarse la cara, fue Draco quien empezó.

Perdón

¿Qué dijiste?

No me hagas repetirlo, Granger- dijo un poco enfadándose

Es que aún no puedo creer que Draco Malfoy, esté pidiendo perdón.

Bueno, si no los quieres, has como si no te dije nada.

Está bien, las acepto, pero tú también perdóname por todo lo que te hice¿Está bien?

Oigo bien- hizo un gesto de acercamiento con su mano.

Oye tú empezaste, además ahora estamos a la par-dijo en su defensa.

Después de eso, de nuevo un silencio imperó en el vagón

¿Por qué empezamos a pelearnos?

Porque era un niño de papá, que obedecía en todo y una de ellas era a seleccionar a mis amigos- dijo sin más

Ah……… ¿y ahora?

Ahora, no tanto, desde que mi papá- el simple recuerdo de su padre en Azkaban le dolía un poco, pero no tanto.

Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención de… - trató de cambiar el tema

No, no te preocupes, además así ya no me tengo que preocupar tanto de Él.

¿Él?

Ya sabes el Señor Oscuro

Ah

¿Estás enojado con Harry por lo de tu…?

No mucho, gracias a él ya vivo más tranquilo.

Que bueno.

Después de otro silencio

¿Y que te traes con Weasley?

Nada, solo somos amigos. ¿Y tú con Parkinson?

Nada, solo es una intrometida, que no se despega de mí.

¿Qué sí?

Pues sí, ya no la soporto

JA, JA, JA, JA

¿Por qué te ríes así?

Pues bueno, todo el mundo piensa que tú y ella- dijo sin parara de reír.

Bueno, pues la gente también piensa algo sobre tú y Weasley, hasta es muy difícil sacar la verdad entre ustedes dos- dijo un poco a la defensa.

Ya te lo dije solo somos dos grandes amigos.

Bueno es que la manera como te mira, sabes está enamoradísimo de ti.

Pues no lo creo- dijo irritándose y lo que era lo peor es que tenía la razón

Solo decía.

Después de tanto hablar y discutir llegaron a Hogwarts, donde les recibieron como todos los años y les presentaron sus nuevos profesores y como tradición tenían un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero para su sorpresa el puesto lo tenía su gran amigo Lupin.

**5. Pociones y algo más**

Era su primera clase de Gryffindor con Slytherin y para su mala suerte les tocaba pociones dobles con Snape.

Buenos días alumnos-dijo Snape- este año asignaremos compañeros permanentes y serán de diferentes casas.

Muchos se quejaron ante tal injusticia, por lo que tuvo que restar 10 puntos a cada casa.

Bueno sus compañeros serán: Potter y Goyle, Weasley y Parkinson, y así avanzó hasta que concluyó con Granger y Malfoy.

Muchos se asombraron como los dos chicos se levantaron de sus antiguos asientos y se dirigieran a sus nuevos sin protestar, ni mucho menos hacer muecas. Mientras que el profesor empezó a tomar notas de la poción.

En la clase se escuchaba un murmullo, todos estaban tratando de realizar la difícil poción. Mientras que Hermione cortaba los ojos de escarbato y disolvía el pus de armadillo, Draco estaba leyendo los siguientes pasos y cortando unas hojas.

Hermione ¿Terminaste con el pus de armadillo?- ¿Hermione? Me llamó por mi nombre.

Me llamaste por mi nombre

Pues sí, acaso no te llamas así

Bueno pues sí.

Hizo caso omiso y siguió con la parte de su poción. Al cabo de un tiempo fueron los primeros en terminar la poción.

Tengo que admitir que eres buena

Bueno, tu tampoco eres malo – le dijo un poco sonrojada.

¿Terminaron?- les preguntó el profesor.

Sí- contestaron los dos a dúo.

Haber…… Muy bien a los dos- dijo un poco malhumorado porque tuvo que admitir que los dos lo habían hecho.

Gracias – lo dijeron también a dúo por lo que se sonrojaron los dos.

Al finalizar la hora, muchos se quedaron atónitos ante "la nueva amistad entre Hermione y Draco"

Oye, no me dirás que ahora eres la "nueva amiga" de Malfoy- se bufaba Ron

Y eso a ti que te importa- le dijo un poco malhumorada por la pregunta

Pues nada- le dijo con un tono de sorpresa ante la reacción de su amiga

Ya basta Hermione- le dijo Harry- Ron solo preguntó lo que todos los demás rumoran.

No entiendes nada Harry- al decir esto se fue.

¿Y a este que le pasa?-dijo Ron

Mujeres- dijo Harry.

_Mientras tanto en otra parte de Hogwarts_

Me parece o me debes uno- dijo Zabini a Draco

Pues creo que no.

¿Como que no?

Pues que has hecho por mí, para que te esté agradecido

Pues primero arregle tu primera cita con Hermione, y …

Así que fuiste tú, yo tenía mis dudas pero ya me lo acabas de confirmar.

Pero lo que no sabes es lo que me dijo Ginny Weasley.

¿Y que te dijo?- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

Algo referido a ella.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo poniendo más interés

Pues que ella …

Draco- dijo Pansy ahorcándole un poco, y para su mala suerte por ese mismo instante pasaba Hermione.

Draco al verla hizo un gesto de fastidio.

Ya te he dicho Pansy que odio que hagas eso.

¿Pues que he hecho?

Abrazarme-dijo de una manera despectiva.

Ah eso- dijo coquetamente ella.

Hermione no pudo más y al oír la discusión se rió un poco.

¿De que te ríes sangre sucia?- dijo Pansy.

No la llames así, me oíste- dijo Draco, sorprendiendo a Pansy e incluso a Zabini.

Está bien, pero no debería de reírse así de la gente.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Hermione, excepto Draco, soltó un gracias y se marchó.

**6. ¿Cartas de amor?**

Después de varios días del encuentro de Draco con Hermione, muchos se sorprendieron de la buena relación de ambos, otros empezaron a creer que vivían una pesadilla o solamente que estaban soñando una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, para ser más específicos un sangre limpia con una sangre sucia, eso no era de verse todos los día.

Un día, a la hora del desayunado, cuando la mayoría de alumnos estaban sentados en las cuatros largas mesas que hay en el Gran Comedor, Hermione que ni siquiera esperaba correspondencia ese día, le llegó una para su sorpresa, se lo entregaba una lechuza pequeña, de color gris, con un pelaje muy brilloso, por sus rasgos era muy fina y por lo tanto su dueño también. Al momento de abrirlo se asombró mucho de quien era la carta, al leerla rápidamente supo que no debía estar allí y se retiro con la excusa que se había olvidado algo en su recamara y que tenía que ir por ella.

_Horas antes de la entrega de la carta_

¿Dime por qué no le escribes?

Qué te pasa, yo escribirle a Hermione, Zabini algo anda mal en tu cabeza.

No, solo que como ahora son mas "amigos", se podrían citar algún día

Pero sería muy raro.

Está bien Draco- cuando se iba a retirar se detuvo y cerró la puerta del cuarto donde estaban los dos- Te acuerdas que un día te iba contar algo sobre Hermione y tú y fuimos interrumpidos.

Bueno sí.

Es que ese día, en el vagón, te acuerda ¿o no?- dijo tímidamente, porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar y para su sorpresa no se enojó sino que soltó una pequeña sonrisa

Como no olvidarlo

Bueno es que sin querer me enteré por la pequeña de las Weasley, que……, bueno………, que ella……

Ya suéltalo de una vez Zabini.

QUE ELLA TE AMA.

¿Que?

Bueno sí, en cierto modo, no me digas como, las mujeres son un poco raros, pero……

Puedes repetírmelo lentamente por favor.

Buena Ginny Weasley me dijo ese día que Hermione está enamoradísima de ti. Y si yo fuera tú, sería yo que dé el primer paso, porque ella no lo hará.

¿Pero cómo te lo dijo?- dijo un poco entusiasmado- no olvídalo ahora le escribo.

_En la Sala Común de Gryffindor_

Hermione entró a su cuarto, era muy amplio, puesto que era prefecto y no solo eso sino que como premio anual poseía un cuarto para sí misma. Su cama tenía los colores dorado y rojo que representaban los colores de su casa, también tenía un amplio escritorio para que haga sus tareas, un enorme armario, y baño.

Se dirigió donde estaba su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones que habían y sacó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino con una tinta que cambia del dorado al rojo. Después que todo ya estaba en la mesa sacó la carta que le había mandado Draco y lo leyó detenidamente.

_Hermione:_

_Espero no molestarte mucho con mi indiscreción al escribirte y al mismo tiempo no desearía molestar a tus amigos (claro si se llegan a enterar que fui quien escribió la carta). Pero bueno, me preguntaba ya que la próxima semana hay salida a Hogsmeade, te gustaría acompañarme, talvez podríamos ir a las Tres Escobas o al lugar que tu escojas. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Mándame la respuesta._

_Draco Malfoy_

Al leerla muchas veces, no pudo creerlo que él le invitara a ella a salir y sobre todo demostrarlo en público. Cogió el pergamino y la tinta y se puso a escribirlo con su hermosa caligrafía la respuesta.

_Draco:_

_Si acepto tu propuesta, con la condición que nadie nos vea, no quisiera que mis amigos nos vean, sobre todo para evitar cualquier mal entendido, tú me entiendes ¿no? Que te parece si nos vemos en la casa de los gritos y después decidimos donde ir. Te espero a las 9.00 a.m. allí. Se despide_

_Hermione Granger_

Al terminar de escribir la carta se dio cuenta que estaba contra la hora y que iba a llegar tarde a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero lo que más le emocionaba es que él iba a estar allí y podía entregar la carta

**7. La primera cita**

Después de una larga semana de espera era el día donde los dos se van a encontrar. Cada quien estaba tan preocupado que se cambian varias veces y se miraban al espejo eternamente.

Ya llegada las 9.00 a.m., hacía un calor espléndido, tan radiante que parecía magia, se veía muy bonito Hogsmeade en otoño, se veía caer las hojas de los árboles haciendo pequeños montículos de hojas verdes, amarillas, rojas y naranjas.

Draco estaba antes de que llegara Hermione, estaba muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo muy guapo, vestía unos pantalones beige con un polo negro, que hacía resaltar sus pectorales, su pelo platinado y sus ojos grises. Cuando ya eran las 9.00 en punto se preocupó un poco porque sabía que Hermione era muy puntual, pero valió la espera de esos minutos extras porque estaba radiante, Ginny le ayudó a arreglarse un poco, tanto fue así que Ron y Harry le preguntaron adonde iba tan bien arreglada, vestía una bonito vestido rosado pálido, que hacían resaltar su pelo castaño ondulado y sus ojos almendrados, tenía un maquillaje sutil que hacía resaltar su belleza natural.

Hola- dijo Draco entrecortadamente

¿Cómo estas?- le dijo dando un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Draco se paralizara un poco, una reacción un tanto rara en él

Y bien a dónde vamos- dijo reaccionando

Pues no sé, que nos aconsejas

Mi padre tenía unas cuantas propiedades aquí, que te parece si vamos a almorzar allí.

Perfecto.

Caminaron un poco y al llegar se Hermione se sorprendió mucho al ver la decoración, estaba llega de flores en el suelo, y al llegar al comedor, vio una mesa bien arreglada con unas cuantas velas flotando, con unos manjares que se veían apetitosos.

Ven, por aquí- le dijo Draco conduciéndola al comedor.

Está muy bonita tu casa Draco

Pues gracias, pero creo que deberíamos agradecer a mis elfos que hicieron todo.

Ah!- dijo un poco desanimada

Bueno, que te parece si empezamos a comer un poco que te tengo preparado algo más

Y que es si se puede saber

Es una sorpresa

Después de comer, hablar de un sin fin de cosas y de pasar a la sala para descansar un poco, Hermione le interrumpió

Y dime cual es la gran sorpresa que me tienes

Bueno……- dijo acercándose- es este- dijo besándola con mucha pasión.

Después que los dos se unieran por fin con ese casi interminable beso que reflejaba el amor que se sentían Draco empezó diciendo.

Sabes Hermione, me arrepiento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas tan feas, no fue mi intención, sabes yo te quiero mucho, no mentira, yo te amo.

Yo también te amo Draco y me duele haberte golpeado muchas veces.

Y a decir verdad pegas fuerte- dijo riéndose.

¿Qué sí?- dijo ella también riéndose.

Después de reírse, volvieron a unir sus labios como si no fuera haber otro beso como ese.

¿Tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto?

Si será mejor, para que no se entere nadie.

Sobre todo Harry y Ron, porque si no se enteran por mí, me matarán

Y no solo a ti Hermy, a mi también.

¿Y cómo y dónde nos veremos?

Nos mandaremos carta entre horas y allí diremos la hora y el lugar.

Será lo mejor, pero no quiero vivir así sabes.

A mi tampoco me gusta, pero por el momento será el mejor.

Después de ver como mantendrían su relación y uno que otro beso se dieron cuenta que era hora de regresar, para no levantar sospechas

**8. ¿Matrimonio?**

Hermione y Draco ya estaban juntos por casi dos meses, y con ello se intensificó su amor como el invierno llegaba y así el baile de Halloween.

Como era de esperarse todos los días Hermione recibía una carta de Draco, muchas veces de amor y otras para citarse por las noches cerca al bosque prohibido. Y ese día no era la excepción, Hermione recibió una donde le decía que se tenían que ver esa misma noche.

Hermione no soportó la hora de esa dichosa cita, tanto fue así que no prestó atención a las clases, algo raro en ella, y que muchos lo notaron, sobre todo Ron, que la veía cada vez más en las nubes y eso le preocupaba porque por todas las cartas que recibía, suponía que esta así por alguien y no por algo como ella siempre decía.

Pasadas las horas, Hermione se despidió de todos y se fue a su cuarto (supuestamente). Mientras tanto Draco hizo lo mismo.

Ya pasadas las 11 de la noche, mientras todo Hogwarts estaba en la paz absoluta, dos personas conversaban muy placidamente en las afueras de este.

Bueno dime de que se trata.

Que, bueno, tu sabes que se acerca el baile, y es con parejas

Me vas a proponer que sea tu pareja- lo dijo en un tono burlón

No, exactamente

Como que no- dijo enojándose

Bueno yo sé que vas hacer mi pareja

¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Por esto- le dijo besándola

Bueno creo que tienes toda la razón- dijo riéndose

Pero, creo que aún nadie está preparado para vernos juntos

Especialmente Harry y Ron, sería muy duro para ellos

Por eso se me ocurrió disfrazarnos

Pero si iremos disfrazados

Bueno, quiero decir tendremos que aparentar ser otras personas.

Me sugieras tomar la poción multijugos, queda muy tiempo para hacerla.

No eso no, sino usar estas máscaras mágicas, con ellas, seremos personas diferentes.

¿Y cómo reconocerte?

Ah, para ello pensé que deberías usar esto- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo, con un zafiro, era demasiado bello para describirlo con una sola palabra.

Pero, Draco es bellísimo

No tanto, como lo eres tú

No digas eso que me sonrojo- dijo tocándose la cara un poco avergonzada

Ven dame tu mano- dijo tomándola y colocando el anillo en su dedo.

OH, Draco – dijo besándolo.

Pero eso no es todo

¿Que no?

No, yo quería decirte……- dijo un poco nervioso- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- diciéndolo muy rápido

Que dijiste- dijo un poco sorprendida, porque creyó no escuchar bien

Que si quieres casarte conmigo, yo entiendo que es un poco apresurado, pero te amo tanto que no soportaría estar sin ti- dijo Draco con el mayor temor de toda su vida, el rechazo

Sí acepto, tontito, esperé este momento toda mi vida. Y si acepto- dijo abrazándolo y besándolo.

Bueno, siendo así oficialmente somos pareja.

Sí, pero nadie debe saberlo, así que será mejor que no lo use muy a menudo – dijo tocando el anillo.

Está bien, no te preocupes, entiendo.

Entonces así quedamos- dijo cambiando un poco el tema

Aja, entonces nos veremos a las 11 de la noche en el Gran Comedor en el centro de la pista. ¿Te parece?

Todo lo que digas me parece bien

Entonces, será mejor ir a la cama, se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Entonces, buenas noches- dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

Buenas noches. Hasta el baile.

**9. El baile de Halloween**

Desde la última cita que tuvieron Draco y Hermione, pasó una semana donde cada joven y jovencita que tenía pareja estaban comprando a último momento o empezando a arreglarse, sobre todo las chicas.

_En el cuarto de Hermione_

Date prisa Hermione- le decía Ginny

Espera, que estoy tratando de poner el vestido

Apúrate, que yo también quiero arreglarme, Harry debe de estar ya listo y yo ni siquiera me peino.

Ya, ya voy- dijo esta saliendo del baño que tenía en su cuarto.

Pero si estás preciosísima.

¿Tú crees?- dijo examinándose.

El que dijera lo contrario realmente está ciego.

Gracias, me voy, que no quiero llegar tarde.

Pero aún falto un poco para que sean las 12 p.m.

No, es que quedé con Draco a las 11- dijo despidiéndose.

Se puso una capa y sus antifaces antes de salir de su habitación, para que nadie la descubriera, pero lo que no sabía es que alguien la vio salir y presenció su transformación, pero lo que no supo fue el por qué.

_En el Gran Comedor_

El Gran Comedor, estaba arreglado de lo más bello, con calabazas que colgaban en el aire, el techo deslumbraba el cielo despejado e iluminado por las estrellas. No estaba dividido por sus habituales 4 grandes mesas sino por unas más pequeñas. En donde Draco estaba sentado desde hace unos minutos, estaba preocupado, por lo que ocurriría esa noche, su peor temor fue el de no encontrarla como acordaron no decir cuales iban a ser sus disfraces.

Pero sus temores fueron desapareciendo cuando en la multitud vio a una chica parada a la mitad de la pista, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, que llegaba hasta el suelo y una sandalias tipo griegas, pero no era castaña sino rubia, su pelo no estaba suelto como siempre sino estaba agarrado por una simple media cola, y su cara estaba tapada por el antifaz y en su dedo resaltaba un punto azul, que identificó como el anillo que le había regalado.

Se acercó un poco temeroso de equivocarse, cuando Hermione lo vio se quedó helada, estaba guapísimo, vestía como los príncipes de antaño, con un traje azul como el de los cuentos de hada y al igual que ella un antifaz que cubría su rostro.

¿Mi princesa, me concedes esta pieza?- siempre la llamaba así, fue por eso que supo que era él.

En cantada mi príncipe.

Muchos se preguntaron quienes eran, porque nadie los reconoció, excepto alguien que en lo profundo de la sala había quienes eran realmente y Dumbledore.

Queridos alumnos, hoy día, celebraremos el Halloween, y me complace decir, que esta fiesta no solo une a los vivos y los muertos- dijo mirando a los fantasmas y a los alumnos- sino también a muchos de ustedes- dijo guiñándoles un ojo a Draco y Hermione- Pero bueno que están esperando a bailar, los que quieran también hemos acondicionado los exteriores del castillo, para muchos de ustedes.

¿Qué te parece si salimos afuera?- dijo picadamente Draco

Me encantaría- dijo ofreciendo su mano

**10. La prueba de amor**

El clima era perfecto para muchos tortolitos, cuando salieron vieron a muchas parejas, algunas amigos de ellos, otros ni tanto.

Draco, yo……

Sabes, conozco un lugar mejor, ven- dijo conduciéndola.

Pasaron de nuevo por el castillo, evitando pasar por el gran comedor, llegaron a un pasadizo un poco oscuro, pero Hermione se dio cuenta que se estaban dirigiendo a las mazmorras.

Draco que hacemos aquí- dijo un poco preocupada

Shhhhh, no te preocupes.

Siguieron hasta que se pararon delante de una gárgola grande de aspecto grotesco.

_Sangre limpia_

Draco, este es………

Shhhhh, sí es la sala común de Slytherin, pero no te preocupes, ven

Pero Draco, no deberíamos estar aquí, que pasa si nos encuentran

No te preocupes- dijo besándola para calmarla un poco.

Después de tantos besos, Draco, por fin llegó a su habitación y al igual que Hermione tenía su propia habitación. Entraron en ella, fue allí donde finalmente se sacaron los antifaces, querían verse tal y como eran. Porque ese seria su nido de amor, donde profesarían su amor.

Lentamente Draco la llevaba hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla. Le quitó la túnica y la posó sobre la cama. Hermione lo besaba, eso le gustaba.

Draco quería tenerla para él, quería más que un beso.

Le quitó el arreglo de su pelo, porque lo prefería suelto para así acariciarlo, el antifaz y fue abriendo el vestido con dedos torpes, revelando así, unos grandes pechos. Hermione le besó el cuello con ímpetu.

Draco le quitó a Hermione la ropa que le quedaba torpemente. Acarició sus piernas, sus pechos. Su piel era suave y hermosa como ella. Se quitó su ropa y con un poco de nerviosismo sus boxers dejando su encanto masculino al descubierto.

-Draco, yo…… bueno,……yo soy... - logró decir Hermione con la respiración cortada.

-Virgen. No te preocupes seré suave. Lo prometo- dijo el Slytherin agitado- Nada te pasará. Te cuidaré.

La besó y entró en el cuerpo de la joven Gryffindor. Los gemidos llenaron la habitación. Hermione tuvo un poco de dolor pero sólo al principio, luego eso le gustaba, le daba placer.

Draco la besaba, la acariciaba, tocaba todo el cuerpo perfecto, sus curvas, sus labios...

Hermione le acariciaba el pelo, lo tocaba.

-No puede que esto realmente este pasando... - pensó Hermione. Esos pensamientos se disiparon cuando Draco la besó y entró en su cuerpo más profundamente, llenando a Hermione de placer, haciéndola gemir y ella a él.

-Te amo- le dijo Draco Malfoy a Hermione, la besó, pasó su lengua por los labios y mejillas y salió lentamente de su cuerpo.

Draco se tumbó al lado de Hermione y posó la cabeza de ella en su pecho agitado y acalorado.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Draco temiéndole a la respuesta.

-No- Draco se derrumbó por dentro- Me encantó- le dijo, besó sus labios y pasó sus cálidos labios por el pecho de él.

Draco despertó en la mañana miró a su dulce ángel, el cual estaba en sus brazos, le acarició el pelo y la miró durante un buen rato hasta que no lo pudo evitar y la beso.

Hermione despertó debido al beso, y lo miró

-Te amo, Draco

-Yo también- dijo Draco besándola.

_Fin del flash back_

**11. Realidades**

Después de unas cuantas horas que Hermione, por fin consiguió el sueño, su madre abrió la puerta y sin hacer mucho para no despertarla, entró para saber si no quería algo para comer, en su estado era perjudicial que no comiera, afectaría al bebé.

Hija, Hermione, despierta, por favor, tienes que comer algo

Mmmmmm, mamá, que haces- le dijo despertándose de mala gana, después de recordar como……… él y ella se unieron por primera vez.

Tienes que comer algo, Hermione, si quieres que nazca bien tu hijo- le dijo poniendo su mano sobre su pancita.

Nazcan, mamá- le corrigió

¿Qué dices hija?- le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención antes.

Que no es uno mamá, son dos- dijo colocando esta vez ella su mano sobre su barriga.

¿Me estas diciendo que voy a ser abuela por partida doble?

Algo así. Hoy fui al doctor, y me lo dijo- dijo un poco triste al saber que Draco aún no lo sabía.

Así que van a ser dos, con mayor razón para comer mejor porque ahora no son dos sino tres- dijo su madre regañándola.

Está bien- dijo aceptando la comida.

¿Y Draco lo sabe, hija?- dijo su madre, como adivinando un poco la situación que ahora se vivía.

Pues no, no me dio el tiempo, de decirle, justo le iba a decir hoy y……

Se pelearon y no le dijiste nada. Pero Hermione, debe saber, él también es el padre, aunque nunca estuve de acuerdo que te casaras tan joven……

Mamá tu sabes muy bien por que lo hicimos

Pero hija, quedar embarazada a los 17 años, no fue muy sensato de tu parte

Mamá, si me vas a juzgar, mejor me voy, suficiente tengo con lo de Draco, para que tu también me estés regañando- dijo a la defensiva

Está bien, hija, pero solo quiere decirte¿lo amas verdad?

Sí mamá, con todo mi corazón, y me duela que me haga esto.

¿Y que te hizo?

Lo peor que me pudo hacer- dijo tratando de no recordar

Dime si te pegó, porque sino……

No, no fue eso, desconfió de mí, hasta me temo que no confía que sean nuestros bebés- dijo tocando su pancita y empezando a llorar- Sabes no es mi culpa que Ron siga enamorado de mí, yo le dije lo que sentía por Draco hace mucho tiempo, pero no entiende, además no fue el único que puso obstáculos, también lo hizo Pansy Parkison.

¿Y quién es esa?

Fue una chica que siempre estuvo detrás de Draco, pero nunca desconfié de él, y eso que él recibía más cartas de ella, que yo de Ron, y ya ves como quedaron las cosas- dijo llorando

¿No te preocupes?- le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos- Eso quiere decir que te ama y no soportaría verte cerca de otro hombre.

Pero, me hirió y eso no lo voy a olvidar fácilmente.

Cálmate hija, será mejor que te recuestes y descanses- le dijo acostándola, después que probó un poco de bocado- E hija no olvides, perdonar es bueno- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Después de esa conversación que tuvieron madre e hija, Hermione se recostó y siguió durmiendo, pero a su pesar seguía recordando todo lo vivido con él.

**12. Verdades y rencores**

_Flash back_

Después de haberse levantado y con mucha pereza, Hermione, le preguntó.

¿Qué horas son?

Pues, creo que las 10¿por qué?

Cómo que las 10, los chicos deben estarse preguntado donde estoy.- dijo levantándose y tapándose con las sábanas su cuerpo desnuda y poniéndose un poco roja tras recordar que la noche anterior fue la mujer de Draco Malfoy

Que no molesten, no solo no puedo estar con mi novia, sino que también tengo poco tiempo para verla- dijo abrazándola y besándola para que desista de su apresurada huída.

Pero Draco, si no llegó a tiempo se estarán preguntando donde estoy. ¿Qué pasaría si se enteran de lo nuestro?

Pues nada. Además vele el lado positivo ya no nos estaríamos ocultando.

Si, pero muchos de nuestros amigos ya no serían los mismos con nosotros.

Ahí te darás cuenta, si realmente son tus amigos o no.

Tienes razón. Además no tengo muchas veces de pasar tiempo contigo.

Así que te quedas un tiempo más.

Si, pero solo hasta antes de la hora del almuerzo, tengo que cambiarme, y……- fue callado por uno de los besos de Draco

Después de un largo rato que estuvieron los dos juntos en la recamara de Draco, era la hora de la partida de Hermione.

¿Y cómo podré salir de aquí?- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba la ropa

Bueno, ese es el detalle…… ¿aún no lo sé?

¿CÓMO?

Shhhhhhhh, baja la voz que te podrían escuchar- dijo este también acomodándose la ropa- Será mejor que yo vaya primero y te diga si puedes bajar o no.

Y cómo me avisarás

Por señas, así que estate preparada- dijo éste saliendo de su cuarto.

Felizmente, era la hora de la comida y muchos ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, así que Hermione pudo salir fácilmente de la sala común, y fue conducida por Draco hasta su propia sala.

¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? – dijo ella

Que te parece esta noche, cerca al bosque prohibido

Me parece una fabulosa idea- dijo besándolo

Cuando Hermione entró a la sala común, pensó que también esta desolada, pero para su sorpresa estaba Ron sentado en un sillón que había por allí.

¿Qué tal tu noche?- le pregunto

Pues…………

Además que hora son estas de llegar

Bueno, pues………

¿Qué pensaría todos si se enteraran que no llegaste a dormir a noche?- dijo sujetándole los hombros con mucha fuerza, que le hizo doler.

Sabes, no es tu asunto- dijo separándose de él

Pues claro que lo es. Imagínate si no fuera yo quien te hubiera visto, sino McGonogall u otro profesor¿qué hubiera hecho?

Pues no lo sé. Además no me he tropezado con ningún profesor y me tendrás que perdonar que tengo un poco de hambre, me quiero bañar y bajar ya al Gran Comedor.

Claro, báñate y sácate toda la mugre que tienes de él.

No te atrevas a decir eso de D……- dijo abofeteándolo y callándose antes de decir el nombre de Draco.

Después que lo dejo allí, Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba con alguien y que su nombre comenzaba con D y no era de Gryffindor, y lo que más le dolía fue que pasó la noche con él, lo que significaba que lo amaba. Pero eso no iba hacer tan fácil, tenía que hacer lo que fuera para que ellos nunca se vieran de nuevo.

Después de todo lo sucedido Hermione estaba muy chequeada por Harry y Ron que no la dejaban ir a cualquier sitio sola, por lo que sus citas con Draco se vieron terriblemente afectadas, más no su amor.

**13. San Valentín**

Pasaron casi 4 meses desde el baile de Halloween, y con Navidad. Pero con él llegó la festividad más esperada por muchas parejas, San Valentín, y para esa ocasión Dumbledore preparó una salida a Hogsmeade por dos días, solo para alumnos de 5. º Curso hacia adelante.

Y como era de esperarse a Draco no le faltó oportunidad para invitar a Hermione, así que le envió una carta para invitarla y como respuesta obtuvo lo siguiente

_Claro que acepto, ya me pregunta yo, cuando me invitaría, y no te preocupes por nada que para ese día no tendré en sima mío ni a Harry (quien estará con Ginny), ni a Ron (al cual lo despistaré). Así que quedamos como la otra vez en la misma casa y en el mismo lugar._

_Besos Hermione_

Así como lo acordado, los dos se encontraron en la misma casa donde primera vez confesaron su amor.

Cuando entraron vieron un menú magnifico el cual estaba servido en la mesa, con mantel y velas. Las velas eran rosadas y blancas y el incienso estaba por cualquier rincón de la habitación. Estaba muy hermoso todo. De pronto le vio, estaba allí en frente de ella plantado con un gran ramo de flores. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué te parece?-dijo Draco seductoramente.

-Es precioso.

-Pues vamos, siéntate.

Ella se acercó y se sentaron. Draco la ayudó y después la sirvió algo de vino en una copa. El también se sirvió. Después hizo lo mismo con la comida. Hermione miró la copa de vino.

Brindemos.-dijo Draco.-Por nosotros y esta noche tan perfecta.

Se la bebió y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Comenzaron a comer. El menú era muy simple, unos cuantos espaguetis con una sencilla ensalada. Un pan caliente con un poco de ajo y un vino tinto seco. Por ultimo un pastel de chocolate. Mientras cenaban, Draco no paraba de mirarla y de decirla que estaba preciosa. Cuando terminaron, ya habían bebido bastantes copas de vino, pero Draco sirvió la ultima, estaba muy rico.

-Draco¿todo esto es tan hermoso?  
-No tanto como tú

-Ya deja de decir eso, que me sonrojo

-Ven – le dijo y la besó suavemente

La llevó de la mano hasta el sofá. Se sentaron y Draco comenzó a besarla primero suavemente y después apasionadamente. Hermione se sentía mareada, debía ser por el vino que había tomado. Pero no la importaba, estaba con Draco y la hacía feliz.

-Te amo, Hermione.-la susurró al oído.  
-Draco...yo también te amo...

Hermione notaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, su aliento mandó estremecimientos deliciosos por todo su cuerpo; le mordisqueó la oreja y le lamió el lóbulo y así siguió por todas las partes de su cuerpo, su cuello, sus manos, por todo su ser.

Se concentró en ella para dominar su necesidad apremiante, encontró el nódulo que era el centro pequeño pero erguido del deleite en ella.

Draco temía haber llegado al límite de su resistencia cuando ella se retorció sollozando en un éxtasis que nunca anteriormente había experimentado. Mientras ella se arqueaba para recibirlo, se abandonó y entró. Se retiró un poco y volvió a introducirse profundamente en ella. Hermione le rodeó con las piernas para atraerle más. Volvió a retirase y, al penetrar una vez más sintió que su maravilloso paso palpitante le acariciaba cuan largo era. Fue más de lo que podía aguantar, volvió a empujar una y otra vez con un abandono sin restricción, cediendo por una vez su necesidad en forma total. Entonces, con un alivio exquisito, cayó encima de ella para quedarse abrazados durante toda la noche.

Cuando Hermione despertó al día siguiente, sentía que el día anterior había sido especial. No recordaba muy bien por que. Se levantó de la cama y se vio desnuda. Volvió a meterse corriendo y se ruborizó muchísimo mientras se tapaba con la sabana. Se acordó muy bien de todo lo vivido anoche y se dio cuenta que realmente lo amaba mucho.

**14. Los EXTASIS y algunas sospechas**

Después de unos cuantos meses, tuvieron que dejarse de verse un poco, porque los EXTASIS, estaban muy cerca.

Ya era mediado julio, y hacía un calor infernal, aunque era muy temprano para eso, muchos chicos se enfermaron tras la pérdida excesiva de agua, por lo que Madame Pomfrey tuvo que hacer muchos remedios para esos chicos.

Y Hermione no escapó a tales circunstancias, pero ella se decía muchas veces que no podría ser solo eso, amanecer todos los días con vómitos y tener asco por algunas comidas y sobre todo por muchas que fueron sus favoritas, no era normal, y ese retraso, no era normal en ella, pero en las circunstancias en las que vivía actualmente (stress, angustia, miedo, entre otras) pudieron afectarlo.

Tu que crees Ginny- le decía un tanto preocupada Hermione

Pues,………, déjame entender Hermione, tú y Draco, ya………- dijo sorprendida

Sí, si, bueno- dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada.

Bueno, yo creo que puedes estar………, o como solo puede ser el stress- dijo aliviando la situación- ¿Pero alguna vez se retrazó tanto?

Bueno sí, en quinto año, por los exámenes¿Tú sabes?

Pues allí está- dijo como solucionando el problema

Pero nunca me dio náuseas y vómitos

Entonces, ve y dile a Draco, además si estás……- dijo señalando su barriga como la de una embarazada- Draco debe saber, él es el padre.

Sí, pero todavía, estamos a una semana de dar los exámenes y no quiero preocuparlo por esto, además si es una falsa alarma, no quiero arriesgarme a nada.

Allí lo tienes.

Gracias Ginny- dijo levantándose- Y…… no le digas a nadie, me oíste, sobre todo a Harry y a Ron, me matan si no se enteran por mí, además muy pronto lo sabrán.

¿Qué sí¿Cuándo?

Muy pronto y adiós, que se me hace tarde para ir a la biblioteca.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la biblioteca, y vio solo una mesa desocupada al fondo, así que la tomó, después de estudiar lo suficiente (NA: Obvio unas tres a cuatro horas si no es más), se disponía a salir cuando repentinamente sintió un simple mareo, para su suerte Draco la vio y la sujetó y la llevó entre los estantes para saber si estaba bien.

Hermione, despierta, vamos- le decía mientras le daba suave bofetadas para que reaccione

Ya, basta – le dijo parándolo – Ya me siento mejor.

Hermione, debes descansar, se te ve mal y he visto que no comes bien, no te preocupes cariño, ya verás que saldrás bien en los exámenes

Si, en los exámenes – se decía y pensando cada vez en la posibilidad de un embarazo – No te preocupes tanto debe ser el calor que conjunto con el stress me estén agobiando.

Después de ese repentino suceso Hermione tuvo mucho cuidado, para que nadie sospeche lo que ella sospechaba, si algún profesor se enterará de lo que le pesaba, tal vez la expulsarían y no solo a ella sino que también a Draco y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Fue por ello que estudiaba lo reglamentario unas dos a tres horas diarias y trataba de comer un poco más aunque muchas veces no resistía en ir al baño a vomitarlo todo. Aunque muchos pensaron que era por la tensión que vivía la joven, Ron pensaba lo que ella y mataría al desgraciado que la había dejado embarazada (NA: él sabe de esas cosas su madre tuvo 7 embarazos)

Y así pasaron los días y con ello los EXTASIS, que daban por culminado el año escolar y el último baile que tendrían los estudiantes de sétimo curso para finalmente graduarse.

**15. El baile de graduación y una que otra sorpresa más**

Después de estar más relajados, Draco y Hermione decidieron encontrarse cerca al lago en la tarde.

¿Crees que sea apropiado?

Sino cuándo – le dijo Hermione

Pero, no estás asustada

Ya no, además pronto se van a tener que enterar – le dijo mostrando su anillo de compromiso.

Sí – dijo mostrando una sonrisa, un poco más común ahora – tienes razón

Así será, todos nos verán en el baile de graduación.

Y que sorpresa la que se van a llevar

No tanto como la llevarás tú

¿Por qué?

Por nada.

Dime, Hermione tu no eres así.

Bueno, te lo digo después del baile¿que te parece? Cuando por fin estemos juntos.

No me parece buena idea que me estés ocultando las cosas- dijo como enojándose.

Pues no te lo estoy ocultando. Es una sorpresa – y cambiando un poco de tema, le mencionó otro muy distinto a ese- ¿Y cuándo le diremos a nuestros padres?

¿Qué te parece cuando salgamos del colegio?

Me parece maravilloso.

¿Y ya sabes para cuándo?

¿Para cuándo qué? – le dijo sin entender lo que estaba queriendo decir.

Ya sabes- dijo jugando esta vez él con el anillo.

Ah, eso, que te parece dentro de unos cuantos meses.

Eso me parece genial y si tus padres aceptan, me gustaría mucho que te quedaras a vivir en mi casa- le dio algo cohibido

Eso es genial- le dijo besándolo y abrazándolo, todo al mismo tiempo y pensando cuan feliz serían que realmente fueran tres y no dos.

Después de una semana de relajo y uno que otra regañada de parte de los maestros, llegó el esperado baile de graduación donde muchos de sétimo llevaron parejas de otros grados como Harry, por ejemplo. Para Ron era la oportunidad de invitar a Hermione, pero escuchó decirle que ya tenía pareja, cuando lo escuchó le afectó mucho, pero a la vez sabría por fin quien es.

Era la esperada noche, Dumbledore acomodó el Gran Comedor no con las cuatro mesas, sino unas más pequeñas, así como Halloween, pero en esta noche, colocó un hechizo para que el techo refleje una noche clara y hermosa, también no hizo ninguna decoración acerca de que casa ganó, porque hoy como todos los años busca la unión de las casas y se vio contento por la pareja que había surgido (Hermione y Draco).

_En la sala común de Gryffindor_

¿Y me vas a decir con quien vas?- le insistía una y otra vez Ron a Hermione

Ya lo verás y ahora, perdóname, pero tengo que terminar de arreglarme.

Después de que ella y las otras chicas terminaron bajaron al Gran Comedor. Hermione lucía un vestido rosado pálido que le quedaba muy bien, aunque no pudo ceñirlo mucho a su cuerpo porque se veía un poco subida de peso. Se amaró su pelo con una coleta y se lo onduló para que se le vea más corto y se puso unas sandalias cremas que hacían un juego perfecto con todo su arreglo personal.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, entraron todos los alumnos, muchos se quedaron viendo a Hermione, nunca la habían visto tan bonita, lo que molestó a Draco y por supuesto a Ron, el cual estaba mirando quien podría ser su novio y tal vez hasta el posible padre del hijo que esperaba.

Al entrar todos, se quedaron mudos cuando Hermione y Draco se dirigieron a una mesa y empezaban a tocarse las manos y en momentos a besarse, muchos pensaban que se trataba de un truco, pero al pasar el tiempo se dieron cuenta que era real y que muchas veces enjuiciaban a la gente antes de conocerla verdaderamente. Pero el más afectado fue Ron, al ver que su novio no era nada menos que Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo y sobre todo rival, y tuvo que reconocer que no iba ser capaz de alejar a Hermione de Draco, se le veía tan bien, que desistió, y decidió olvidarla aunque nunca pudo separase de ella por completo. Y otra que no pudo soportar la relación fue Pansy Parkison, la cual pensó toda su vida que sería la nueva señora Malfoy.

Después del discurso de Dumbledore, las parejas se quedaron bailando, otras conversaban y las que quería podían salir al exterior.

Draco y Hermione, decidieron salir por allí, y después de tanto caminar decidieron ir a través del sauce boxeador para llegar a Hogsmeade y quedarse a pasar juntos la noche en la pequeña casa que tenía Draco.

Te amo mucho¿lo sabes?

Sí y yo también – le dijo Hermione metiéndose a la cama

Sabes, estaba pensando, como decirle a tus padres

¿Y tu madre?

Bueno ella, lo va aceptar, desde que mi padre………, ella me engríe más y acepta todas las decisiones que tomo.

Bueno yo creo que mis padres también entenderán. Además no querrán que su primer nieto nazca sin una familia formada – dijo acurrucándose más a él.

¿Nieto? Me estás diciendo que……

Podría estar embarazada. Pues sabes aún no lo sé,…… - quiso seguir hablando pero fue acallado por uno de los besos de Draco.

Y tienen toda la razón- dijo muy convencido

Eso quiere decir, que no estas enojado, ni nada por el estilo.

Pues claro, que no, aunque no esperaba un hijo tan pronto, pero estoy feliz, que tengamos uno.

Pero, no estoy muy segura, sabes, tengo los malestares, pero aún no lo sé

Entonces, era eso.

¿Qué es eso?

Los malestares, el desmayo en la biblioteca y…… la sorpresa que me tenías que dar hoy- dijo sacando algunas conclusiones

Bueno, en parte sí.

Pero mañana tendrás que ir al medimago para que te examine, no quiero que te pase nada malo- dijo abrazándola un poco más con el temor que algo le pasara.

Pero hazme un favor- le dijo mirándolo a esos ojos grises que hipnotizan a cualquiera

Lo que sea.

Que no te hagas ilusiones. Aún no lo sé

No te preocupes, si no es nada, aun hay posibilidad de hacerlas- le dijo picaramente acostándola un poco más y besándola por todo su cuerpo, con el fin propósito de concebir un niño.

Después de la noche anterior, se levantaron muy temprano, para regresar a Hogwarts y arreglar sus cosas, lo primero que hizo Hermione, fue escribir una carta a sus padres, para informales sus futuros planes.

Cuando subieron al expreso, Hermione no se sintió muy bien que digamos, y así se daba por sentado su embarazo, pero aún no quería decir nada.

**16. Dos confirmaciones es mejor que una**

Al llegar ya al andén todos se despidieron. Hermione no espero que Harry, ni Ron se acercaran, pero para su sorpresas lo hicieron y la felicitaron, pero lo que más le extrañó fue las palabras de Ron, siempre estaré contigo no lo olvides.

Después se despidió de su amiga Ginny a la que no vería porque aún le falta un año más y de otras amigas más.

Después de despedirse vio a sus padres y corrió, para saludarlos y presentarles a Draco, como su novio. Para seguir la conversación Draco mandó a llamar a su mayordomo para que se llevara las cosas y se fueron todos a una cafetería en donde acordaron todos los preparativos, aunque los padres de Hermione, se extrañaban por la apresurada boda, no objetaron nada porque sabían que su hija estaba muy contenta.

Ya en la mansión Malfoy, Draco hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y se instalaron en su cuarto. Ya reposados, decidieron confirmar las sospechas de Hermione y llamaron al medimago de cabecera, al medimago Hunter, el cual llevaba ya como el medimago de los Malfoy desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a su consultorio, se sorprendió al ver a Draco, con una chica, él sabía que Draco tenía mucha popularidad entre las damas, porque una vez su padre se lo contó, pero nunca lo había visto con una, y en el momento de preguntarle el porqué de su visita, se quedó en estado de shock. Pero pasado ese lapso les dijo que entraran y que examinarían a Hermione.

Haber dice usted¿qué está embarazada?

Pues eso me lo tiene que confirmar usted.

Haber usted,……

No, por favor Hermione- le dijo para que le tutee

Haber Hermione, desde cuando crees que pudo……- dijo recuperándose aún.

Bueno creo que debo tener 4 meses o por allí.

Ay, Draco, como pudiste apurarte tanto- le dijo como regañándolo.

Bueno, nosotros……- dijo excusándose

Bueno, doctor, usted cree, que………, bueno, yo………

Hermione, te voy hacer sincero con ese tiempo es casi seguro, pero también puede ser el stress o otros factores, has tenido alguna molestia o malestar adicional a ello.

Bueno, sí, a veces amanezco con nauseas, otras veces vómito.

Y también a sufrido mareos- dijo esta vez Draco

Bueno, para mí es claro, pero para salir de las dudas pasa por aquí- le dijo el doctor a Hermione.

Después de hacer los análisis correspondientes los felicitó mucho porque pronto serían padres, y también tuvo oportunidad para resondrar a Draco por su descuido, pero al final lo abrazó mucho porque se sentía muy feliz por ese chico.

Al llegar a su casa, no lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron casarse lo más pronto para que nadie se diera cuenta que Hermione estaba embarazada, la ceremonia fue muy bonita. Hermione vestía un vestido blanco, escotado un poco flojo, para que no se le notara el pequeño abultamiento de su estómago. Draco vestía un traje gris, que combinaban muy bien con sus ojos. Su matrimonio fue la ceremonia social más importante del momento, casi toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra estaba invitada, claro que también invitaron a los parientes de Hermione, que eran muy respetables en el mundo muggles, y fue por eso que tanto los muggles como los magos se enteraron de esa ceremonia, claro que los muggles no supieron que los familiares del novio eran magos.

Después de la gran recepción, Hermione y Draco decidieron irse de luna de miel, y descansar un poco de los ajetreos del matrimonio.

Al cabo de unos meses, regresaron a la mansión donde vivieron muy contentos con la llegada de su primer hijo, hasta que llegó la carta

_Fin del flash back_

_En la mansión Malfoy_

Señor le llegó esta carta- le dijo su fiel mayordomo

Gracias, ya puedes retirarte- le dijo Draco

Debe de ser de Fabrizzio, se dijo. Al abrirla empezó a leer.

_Señor, tal como me dijo, su esposa está en la casa de sus suegros y no tiene de qué preocuparse, nadie la ha ido a visitar, ni da por el estilo._

_Fabrizzio._

Me dijo la verdad, nunca estuvo pensando en él, que tonto fui en decirle todas esas cosas- se decía una y otra vez Draco- tengo que irla a ver y pedir que me perdone, si no es muy tarde aún.

**17. La reconciliación**

A la mañana siguiente, casi al alba el timbre irrumpió en la casa de los Granger, como Hermione estaba despierta, fue ella quien abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho al ver allí a Draco todo húmedo, porque la noche anterior estaba lloviendo.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le dijo un poco sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo

Bueno, yo quería,………, quería decirte que me perdones, fui un tonto, jamás tuve que dudar de ti- le dijo abrazándola.

Pasa, ven y sécate, te vas a enfermar- le enseñó el sofá para que se sienta y se fue a traer unas cuantas toallas.

Al llegar Hermione con las toallas, vio como Draco se paró rápido y se dirigió a ella.

Por favor perdóname

Nunca tuviste que dudar de mi, eso me dolió muchos ¿sabes?

Por favor perdóname, te amo, además pronto vamos a tener un hijo- le dijo suplicando

Hijos- le corrigió

¿Qué dices?- como si no hubiera entendido bien.

Que no es uno sino dos Draco, vamos a tener mellizos

En serio, no podría pedir más- le dijo cargándola

Bájame, que me puedo caer- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Perdón, eso quiere decir, que me……

Si te perdono, tontito como crees que te dejaría de amar, sabes que me moriría si dejas de amarme.

Lo mismo digo. Vamos a casa

Sí.- dijo por fin besándolo.

Arriba, sus padres escuchaban todo y estaban tan felices por ellos, que se pusieron a llorar.

Pasó el tiempo y con ello llegó ya el momento en que Hermione.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! PAREEEN ESTOOOO – Gritaba Hermione, sentada en la camilla, abierta de piernas frente a una enfermera muggle intentaba en vano tranquilizarla.  
- Pero señora... ¡Usted esta en trabajo de parto¡No puede detenerse! Hágame el favor, y respire profundo... – Decía al mismo tiempo que le indicaba mediante señas como debía comportarse – y exhale... así... muy bien... –  
- ¡Pero yo no quiero ningún trabajo! – Lloriqueaba, mientras respiraba y exhalaba  
- ¡NADIE LA ESTA OBLIGANDO¡SI NO QUIERE TENER A SUS HIJOS, ME VOY Y LA DEJO SOLA! – Evidentemente, la enfermera no era una mujer muy paciente que digamos... pero en ese caso, Hermione se asusto de quedarse sola y se calmó. Al menos por un rato...  
- ¡Quiero a mi marido! - Volvió a lloriquear...  
- Señora... mis asistentes se han comunicado con él, y dijo que en cuanto tenga un momento libre se pasara...  
- ¡QUE DIABLOS DIJO? –  
- Bueno... no pensé que se pondría así... – Hermione intentaba levantarse de la camilla y con cara de loca iría a matar a Draco...  
- ¡Y como quiere que me ponga, si mi marido vendrá a ver como nacen sus hijos cuando tenga un poco de tiempo? – La cara de la chica estaba roja tanto de la furia como el de la misma labor de parto.

- Pero es que... era una broma... Su madre dijo que se ocuparía de encontrarlo... creí que la pondría de mejor humor... pero... vea lo positivo ¡Se ha olvidado de dolor! – Para que decirlo. Hermione volvió a tirarse en la camilla y a sollozar por los dolores del parto.

Estuvieron así varias horas. Hermione estaba rodeada de muggles, ya había roto la bolsa cuando se encontraba con su madre de compras en un shopping muggle, y la tuvieron que internar en una clínica muy linda... pero muggle... y tampoco había podido avisarle a Draco... y no sabia quien en esa clínica podría mandarle una lechuza a su marido para avisarle que ella estaba allí y que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

_En la oficina de Draco_

Señor, su suegra me dijo, que su esposa está internada

¿Qué le pasa?- prestando atención

Pues, está dando a luz.

¿Cómo, En que hospital, en dónde está

Esta es la dirección, ah, señor es una clínica muggle.

Gracias.

_Mientras tanto en la clínica_

- ¡Ahhhhh! – Hermione no podía más del dolor. Si hubiese tenido su varita, hubiese pronunciado "Accio bebe" para que sus hijos salieran de ella lo mas pronto posible... Pero ese no era el caso y ya estaba harta de tener que empujar y de escuchar a la enfermera gritar "Ahí viene, fuerza, fuerza" y luego decía "Puja, puja, ya casi lo tienes". Si era por lo que decía la mujer, los bebes hacia dos horas que "ya esta, ya lo veo", pero luego se metía de nuevo para adentro.  
- ¡Lo veo, tengo su cabecita¡Un poco mas! – Hermione iba a levantarse a golpearla, cuando se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Esta vez, podía sentir la cabecita de su primer hijo entre sus piernas, y un sentimiento de felicidad la embargó. Pero luego, algo la entristeció.  
- ¡QUIERO QUE DRACO ESTE AQUÍ! – Se escuchó gritar, y que alguien se preguntaba quien era Draco... pero gritar no fue suficiente, porque su él no llegaría a tiempo. La enfermera pudo sacar al primer bebe, y con unas tijeras le corto el cordón umbilical. Y continuó hasta obtener el segundo.  
- Pero mire que bonitos que están – le dijo la enfermera que le traía a sus hijos, ahora no le parecía tan mala a Hermione... ya nada le parecía malo... Observo a los niños cubiertos con unas toallas, un poco mojados por el rápido baño que las mujeres a su alrededor los habían dado, y no pudo evitar que muchas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos y le empaparan el rostro. No podía creerlo... allí los tenía... ¿Dónde diablos estaría Draco? Tendría que tener una excusa muy buena, para no haber estado en el parto de sus hijos... Pero de pronto, sintió que alguien detrás de ella ponía su mejilla al lado de la suya...  
- Son hermosos – le escuchó decir a Draco. Volviendo su cabeza, una sonrisa de satisfacción le recorrió la cara. Pero si había estado allí durante todo el parto, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta... un momento... ¿Durante todo el parto¿Y como es que cuando ella grito "quiero a Draco aquí"¿el no hubiese dicho nada? No se lo pregunto... no quería arruinar ese momento de felicidad que la embargaba... le bastaba el simple hecho de tenerlo allí... junto a ella...  
- Si... son nuestros hijos... Espero que hayas pensado su nombre... – Ambos se miraron... ellos habían peleado todo el embarazo sobre ese tema... Porque Draco quería que se llamara como algún pariente de él, pero Hermione no quería darle el nombre de ningún familiar... y al fin ella le había propuesto que se llamarían Victoria... Viky, para la mujer y Williams…… Willy para el hombrecito... pero el se había opuesto, con el solo fin de pelear con ella.  
- Por supuesto que lo he pensado... nuestros hijos se llamaran Viky y Willy... – Y con una mirada picara, le dio el mas tierno beso que jamás le había dado... a nadie...

Así fue como los dos vivieron más felices que nunca con sus dos pequeños hijos.

Si quieren saber de Ron, ahora está de novio con Luna, y pronto se van a casar. Harry y Ginny recién se casaron, y serán los padrinos de Viky y Ron y Luna los de Willy.

**FIN**


End file.
